clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lone Star
This is the journal of Questionmrk2's yellow puffle Lone Star. Entry One:Adoption I was adopted on June 19, 2009, by Questionmrk2. He brought me home quickly. I realized his igloo was TINY, and I chatted with many of the puffles there. Anyway, I seemed to get along best with the Green Puffle Pesto, who told me I would have also likde the puffle that ran away... ISSACC! If only he was back. Ramble and Jacks are also nice, but... they're brothers... I'm kinda bored, so I'm going to doodle. Alright? Doodling is fun. That's what I'm doing.... hopefully something REALLY fun will happen. Entry Two: The Contest I don't know who this man is, but my annoying owner keeps on dragging me to meet this man named CPQ5. How annoying! I don't care what some silly penguin has to say about working and answering questions! I have recently seen an ad in the newspaper. It says: "Become the Puffle of the Year! Send us a photo with you somewhere amazing to win!" I grab my owners camera and run through the Box Dimension portal. I start taking pictures of myself when Forester walks in. He starts opening up the boxes and eating the plants. "Why are you eating plants?" I ask. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Forester yells at me. I walk over to the portal back to ?2's igloo. I log on to his computer and go to www.puffle2009.com to look at the other entries. My mouth hangs open. EVERY PICTURE IS IN THE BOX DIMENSION. I need to figure out something, and fast, otherwise I'll never win! I grab the camera, the laptop, and walk out the door. "Your just making it harder." says a voice from behind me. I turn around and see Ramble n Jacks looking at me. "That's silly. Now your just gonna get lost. JUST LIKE ISSACC." "What do you mean?" I say. "Pesto said he left!" But Ramble in mad at me now. "YOU SILLY PUFFLE! ISSACC DIDN'T RUN AWAY. HE TOOK A WALK AND NEVER CAME BACK! IF YOU LEAVE, YOU'LL NEVER COME BACK!" Ramble falls down tired. Jacks walks up to me and says, "Ramble is exaggerating. If you go now, you might find Issacc. Only if you work hard. Oh, and take your journal." As Jacks gave me the journal, I grabbed it and escaped through the night. Entry Three: Vision A vision... just as I scramble through the forest, I see a vision. That's what it was. Seeing a strange machine at various dojo places. I am now ready. I now know I must go to the dojo before it is too late. Too late for what? I have no idea. But something. As I walk right up next to the mountains, I see a shape... A PUFFLE! What could a puffle be doing now? Whatever is happening, a must get to the dojo. As I reach the dojo, there is a sign. "CLOSED FOR CLEANING! -Ninja Wrath" Who could that be? I must find out who. I walk down back to the forest, but as I go down the mountain, I see a cave. A puffle bed! A house! Food! Toys! YES! Much better then my master's igloo. I go to bed for the night. (Lines mark transitions from night to day or vice-versa.) ---- What was that grunt? I open my eyes. I hear a mysterious noise from the front of the cave. I walk toward the front but my eyes open WIDE when I see the mysterious haze floating around... with RED GLOWING EYES! I shall call this person...... hmmmm... well, I shall find out later. It... HOPEFULLY is a penguin. I race to the back of the cave in pursuit of another exit. Two strange red things fly past me. Weird. I eventually find an exit. Wait, what is that large building? I go in the mysterious place, although knowing it's probably not safe. Then, I see a mat. It's red. A voice.. a puffle... THE SHAPE I SAW YESTERDAY! A gray puffle in a ninja suit... that's who it is. "Play Puffle-Jitsu with me!" the puffle says. "What's Puffle-Jitsu?" I ask. "Find out soon, young one..." Entry Four: Puffle-Jitsu The mysterious puffle has taught me the ways of Puffle-Jitsu! I now know how to command everything... I know the 3 Moves. #Puffle Jab- Move forward forcefully. #Puffle Uppercut- Uppercut with the power of blades. #Puffle Kickdown- Kick the opponent from the sky. Those are the way of the puffles... aaaaand.... IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! No, really, some puffles battle each other. So? Master goes to that dojo like EVERY DAY. JUST to play a CARD GAME! Has he ever brought me there? NO! But... but then... hey... "Who are you?" I ask. "My name? It's... it's... " "Well?" I ask. "My name is Issacc, but you won't know me. " "ISSACC? You had an owner... named Questionmrk2... and you took a walk and never cam back!" "Well, yeah, it's because this was the only place I could meditate, away from Pesto and the n bros! I was so tired of them... so I came here. The Puffle Dojo. That's what I call it. I built it. " Issacc says. "But... but... but what about your owner? He's WORRIED! So is everyone else, even Ramble!" I say. "Sorry," says Issacc, "But I just have to stay here. I... can't go back. I must stay here to train everyone... all the puffles. More puffles come here, the smart ones that disapeered. But... you can visit me." "Thank you." I say. But then I remember the CONTEST! The Puffle 2009 competition... "Hey Issacc? Can I ask you a favor?" ---- YES! My photo of being in the Puffle Dojo won the Puffle 2009 Contest! I guess that's it... I won! But... where's my prize? It hasn't shown up in the mail yet. Weird. I told all my friends about what happened, but we're not telling my master. He'll go there, and, after all, it's puffles only. But... something tells me the story isn't finished yet... Entry Five: Ummmm... RAMBLE! BOO HOO HOO! Guess what, my master Questionmrk2 has lost his giant, theatre igloo. Waaaah... (cries) Now I can't perform Puffle Town! RAMBLE WAZ HERE! Ramble, get out of my journal! YOU CANT MAKE MEH Yes, I can. Your annoying, anyway. I am now locking my journal. Nooooooooez then ah can't spahm thar! BE QUIET, RAMBLE! (click) Entry Six: (redirect) This chapter is what happened in The Chronicles of the Guardian. Please view there. Entry Seven: Delays The Chronicles of the Guardian isn't finished yet? How long has it been? I would've thought you would get to read the amazing story by now. Disgraceful. Category:Stories Category:Characters